Oneshot Đêm hạ
by Grey Adler
Summary: DC fanfic, oneshot nho nhỏ viết trong một đêm mùa hạ. Cảm giác như cơn gió hè, nhẹ tênh.


**Đêm hạ**

 _"Nếu như tôi nói yêu em, em sẽ yêu tôi chứ?"_

Đó là câu nói anh bật thốt ra trên cây cầu bắc qua con sông nhỏ vào buổi tối của bảy năm về trước. Người ấy là mong ước của anh, từ rất rất lâu rồi, lâu đến mức anh tưởng như thứ tình cảm ấy đã dung hòa vào máu tủy của mình. Thế mà chính anh cũng lại không thể hiểu nổi, anh không hiểu vì đâu mình lại có thứ cảm xúc mãnh liệt và dài lâu được đến như thế, chỉ dành cho một người.

Người ta nói hơi men có thể làm cho con người ta có thêm dũng khí, có thật thế chăng? Anh cũng không biết nữa, anh không giỏi uống rượu, cũng chưa bao giờ mượn rượu để tăng dũng khí hết. Hôm nay nhóm bạn chơi chung có tổ chức một bữa tiệc nướng, mà đã là tiệc nướng, ắt hẳn phải có bia ướp lạnh. Mùa hè mà.

À, nhưng hôm ấy anh không đụng đến một giọt bia, thế cho nên miễn bàn đến chuyện tiếp thêm dũng khí từ thứ đồ uống cay cay lành lạnh đó. Ngược lại, người ấy lại uống hết một chai.

Anh trộm liếc sang bên cạnh, góc nghiêng thật đẹp, đẹp đến hoàn hảo. Tại sao đứa uống bia là người ấy mà kẻ say lại là mình?

Shinichi cảm thấy thật khó hiểu.

Tối mùa hè gió thổi mát rượi, đặc biệt là khi bước trên cây cầu này.

\- Cậu nhìn kìa, là đom đóm!

Shinichi nhìn theo ngón tay thanh mảnh của người, thon thon dài dài, nuốt ực một miếng, anh chớp mắt một cái, thầm nghĩ, đẹp thật.

Đúng là có đom đóm thật kìa, Shinichi cảm khái, cố gắng không để ý lắm đến câu hỏi bỏ ngỏ của mình đằng kia.

Cả hai lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn đốm sáng chớp tắt lập lòe giữa màn đêm. Không biết con đom đóm này lạc từ đâu đến, chỉ có mỗi mình nó lẳng lặng thắp một điểm xanh vàng nho nhỏ. Hai đứa cùng không nói năng chi, giữa tiếng lá cây xào xạc dường như có thể nghe tiếng người kia hít thở.

Em muốn làm ngơ câu bày tỏ của tôi sao?

Hay là em thực sự chưa nghe thấy?

Không thể nào nhỉ, yên tĩnh như vậy, mà em thì hẳn là chưa say.

Thế nên, đáp án của em là hãy quên điều này đi ư? Em muốn tôi hiểu rằng, hãy quên thứ tình cảm hoang đường này và giữ tình bạn của chúng ta như từ trước đến giờ?

Nếu như...nếu như có thể ở bên em...

Không, khe nứt một khi đã xuất hiện, vậy thì không có khả năng trở lại trạng thái lành lặn ban đầu. Mảng cảm xúc được che lấp vụng dại tầng tầng lớp lớp của tôi, câu nói đó đã rạch ra một nét mảnh mà sâu, chuẩn xác xuyên qua hết thảy ngụy trang, để lộ những gì chân thật nhất. Thế thì, làm sao tôi có thể lại kiếm tìm những mảnh vụn đủ chắc chắn để vá lại khe hở ấy đây?

Không biết trải qua bao lâu, sương đêm hơi lạnh đã đẫm trên vai áo. Shinichi nhìn sang người bên cạnh, thở dài khe khẽ, cụp mắt xuống kéo cánh tay người nọ:

\- Đi về thôi nào, tối uống bia vào còn hóng gió lạnh, cảm thì biết làm sao?

Người ấy vẫn đứng im không hề nhúc nhích, Shinichi nâng mắt nhìn lên, giật mình khi phát hiện đôi mắt sáng như sao đang nhìn chăm chăm vào mình.

Hình như, em có điều muốn nói.

\- Nếu tôi nói tôi không yêu cậu, cậu vẫn còn yêu tôi chứ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Hả?

Nói thật, Shinichi chẳng hiểu gì cả.

\- Em... cậu uống say rồi phải không?

Người nọ cười xùy, tay vò tung mái tóc nâu ngăn ngắn mềm mềm.

\- Có một chai bia, tôi không kém đến mức ấy.

Shinichi nhìn thật chăm chú vào người ấy, đôi mắt sáng ngời nhìn lại anh, không tránh không né, thật nghiêm túc.

Cong ngón tay gõ lên trán anh, khóe miệng nhếch lên một nụ cười mang vẻ ngạo nghễ.

\- Hiểu chưa?

Đôi chân dài cất bước, bỏ lại Shinichi đứng ngẩn ra trên cầu. Lát sau, khóe miệng anh cũng kéo lên một nụ cười. Hừm, chẳng bao giờ chịu nói thẳng ra cả. Nhưng mà, cái tính uyển chuyển đẩy đưa này lại là thứ khiến anh mê mẩn mãi thôi.

Nghe tiếng mở cửa, Shinichi hơi giật mình. Đặt bình tưới cây cảnh xuống, anh rửa tay, lau khô rồi lại gần kệ bếp ôm chầm lấy người đang rót nước uống. Hít hà mùi hương quen thuộc, anh dụi dụi mặt qua lớp áo sơ mi trắng thơm hương nước xả vải.

\- Em về rồi.

\- Ở nhà lại nghĩ vớ vẩn gì hả?

\- Sao em lại nghĩ anh như thế.

Shinichi bĩu môi, tay vẫn không chịu buông người trong lòng.

\- Cái điệu bám người rồi lại nói mấy câu dở hơi của anh tôi còn lạ gì.

Chẳng phải nghĩ về em đó sao. Anh lầm bầm trong cổ họng, thế nhưng âm thanh vẫn lọt vào tai người nào đó, khiến khóe miệng người ta cứ nhếch lên hoài dù tự nhủ chẳng muốn chút nào đâu.

\- Nếu như tôi nói yêu em, em sẽ yêu tôi chứ?

Vừa mới ngồi xuống sô pha, người nọ hơi chững lại. Shinichi ngồi bên cạnh, không chịu bỏ qua cơ hội mà nhìn đăm đắm vào người ta.

\- Sao tự nhiên lại nghĩ đến câu này nữa?

\- Anh chợt muốn nghe câu trả lời.

Hiếm khi nào đôi mắt ngời sáng kia lại thoáng qua sự bối rối, thế nhưng, cũng chỉ là lướt qua mà thôi.

\- Anh đã có câu trả lời rồi, từ năm ấy đã có, anh thông minh lắm mà Shinichi.

Shinichi cười, nắm lấy bàn tay người.

Nhìn lại ánh mắt mang theo ấm nồng không đổi suốt bao năm, rốt cuộc vẫn không đối cứng cho được, lặp lại câu nói còn nhớ rõ bao năm. Cảm giác cứ như tập thoại vậy.

\- Nếu tôi nói tôi không yêu cậu, cậu vẫn còn yêu tôi chứ?

Hôn lên bàn tay người đối diện, Shinichi đáp thật nhẹ nhàng.

\- Cũng như khi tôi nói yêu em, em không nhất định phải đáp lại, dù em có nói không yêu tôi, tình yêu của tôi vẫn không hề thay đổi. Yêu hay không, điều ấy là của riêng mỗi người. Em không phản đối tình yêu của tôi, là em đã cho tôi niềm tin và cơ hội.

Shinichi biết, năm ấy tình yêu vẫn chỉ có từ một phía anh mà thôi. Thế nhưng, người ấy mặc dù bất ngờ với lời anh bày tỏ, thế nhưng không tàn nhẫn, không sợ hãi, cũng không chê cười vùi dập mảy may. Trên cây cầu đêm mùa hạ ngày nào, với hơi men của một chai bia lạnh, người chỉ cười cùng anh ngắm nhìn một con đom đóm, chỉ cho anh điểm sáng giữa đêm tối buồn hiu. Gió mát lướt qua, dễ chịu như sự uyển chuyển của người.

Cảm ơn em, vì đã cho tôi biết yêu em không có gì sai trái. Cảm ơn em, vì đã không bắt tôi phải chắp vá che đậy tình cảm của bản thân. Cảm ơn em, vì đã giúp tôi dám dũng cảm đối mặt với tình yêu của mình.

Và, cảm ơn em, vì sau nhiều năm như thế, em đã yêu tôi.

\- Anh yêu em đến chết đi được, Saguru.

Hakuba Saguru cười rạng rỡ, mái tóc nâu nhạt tôn thêm đôi mắt màu hổ phách sáng ngời.

\- Ừm, yêu anh nhiều, Shinichi.

Những kích động và nỗi niềm sợ hãi thuở thiếu thời, ai cũng không nói cho tròn được. Thứ tình cảm mới lạ và khác biệt với số đông ấy, lại làm thế nào để vượt qua sóng gió thế gian.

Cảm ơn anh vì đã kiên trì đến thế. Cảm ơn anh, vì đã vững vàng bên nhau. Cảm ơn anh, vì đã không từ bỏ tình yêu này.

Bao năm nhìn lại, đêm mùa hạ đọng trong kí ức, tựa như một vệt màu êm ái khởi đầu cho tất cả về sau.

 **Grey**


End file.
